The present invention relates to liquid detergent compositions suitable for hand dishwashing comprising one or more polymeric suds volume and suds duration enhancers. The polymeric suds enhancers suitable for use in the compositions of the present invention comprise cationic, anionic, and noncharged monomer units, or units having mixtures thereof, wherein said polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. The present invention further relates to methods for providing enhanced suds volume and suds duration during hand washing.
Liquid detergent compositions which are suitable for hand dishwashing must satisfy several criteria in order to be effective. These compositions must be effective in cutting grease and greasy food material and once removed, must keep the greasy material from re-depositing on the dishware.
The presence of suds in a hand dishwashing operation has long been used as a signal that the detergent continues to be effective. However, depending upon the circumstances, the presence of suds or the lack thereof, has no bearing upon the efficacy of liquid detergents. Therefore, the consumer has come to rely upon a somewhat erroneous signal, the lack or absence of soap suds, to indicate the need for additional detergent. In many instances the consumer is adding an additional amount of detergent far in excess of the amount necessary to thoroughly clean the dishes. This wasteful use of detergent is especially true in hand dishwashing since the soiled cooking articles are usually cleaned in a xe2x80x9cwashing difficultyxe2x80x9d queue, for example, glasses and cups, which usually do not contact greasy food, are washed first, followed by plates and flatware, and finally pots and pans which contain the most residual food material and are usually, therefore, the xe2x80x9cgreasiestxe2x80x9d.
The lack of suds in the dishwater when pots and pans are usually cleaned, together with the visual inspection of the amount of residual food material on the cookware surface, typically compels the consumer to add additional detergent when a sufficient amount still remains in solution to effectively remove the soil and grease from the dishware or cookware surface. However, effective grease cutting materials do not necessarily produce a substantial amount of corresponding suds.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for liquid dishwashing detergents useful for hand washing dishware which have an enduring suds level while maintaining effective grease cutting properties. The need exists for a composition which can maintain a high level of suds as long as the dishwashing composition is effective. Indeed, there is a long felt need to provide a hand dishwashing composition which can be use efficiently by the consumer such that the consumer uses only the necessary amount of detergent to fully accomplish the cleaning task.
The present invention meets the aforementioned needs in that it has been surprisingly discovered that polymeric materials having the capacity to accommodate a positive charge character, negative charge character, or zwitterionic character have the capacity to provide liquid hand wash detergent compositions with extended suds volume and suds duration benefits.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to liquid detergent compositions having increased suds volume and suds retention suitable for use in hand dishwashing, said compositions comprising:
a) an effective amount of a polymeric suds stabilizer, said stabilizer comprising:
i) units capable of having a cationic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
xe2x80x83provided that said suds stabilizer has an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
b) an effective amount of a detersive surfactant; and
c) the balance carriers and other adjunct ingredients;
provided that a 10% aqueous solution of said detergent composition has a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
The present invention further relates to methods for providing increased suds retention and suds volume when hand washing dishware. These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and the appended claims.
All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.) unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials which provide enhanced suds duration and enhanced suds volume when formulated into liquid detergent compositions suitable for hand dishwashing. The polymeric material may comprise any material provided the final polymers have an average cationic charge density of from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. Preferably the average cationic charge density is from about 0.5 to about 3 unit per 100 daltons molecular weight.
The liquid detergent compositions of the present invention comprise:
a) an effective amount of a polymeric suds stabilizer, said stabilizer comprising:
i) units capable of having a cationic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
xe2x80x83provided that said suds stabilizer has an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
b) an effective amount of a detersive surfactant; and
c) the balance carriers and other adjunct ingredients;
provided that a 10% aqueous solution of said detergent composition has a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
It is preferred that the polymeric suds stabilizer (a) further comprises:
ii) units capable of having an anionic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
iii) units capable of having an anionic charge and a cationic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12;
iv) units having no charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12; and
v) mixtures of units (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv);
The following describe non-limiting examples of polymeric material which may be suitable for use in the liquid detergent compositions of the present invention.
Polymeric Suds Stabilizers
The polymeric suds stabilizers of the present invention are polymers which contain units capable of having a cationic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12, provided that the suds stabilizer has an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. Additionally, the polymeric suds stabilizer can be present as the free base or as a salt. Typical counter ions include, citrate, maleate, sulfate, chloride, etc.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9ccationic unitxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca moiety which when incorporated into the structure of the suds stabilizers of the present invention, is capable of maintaining a cationic charge within the pH range of from about 4 to about 12. The cationic unit is not required to be protonated at every pH value within the range of about 4 to about 12.xe2x80x9d Non-limiting examples of units which comprise a cationic moiety include lysine, ornithine, the monomeric unit having the formula: 
the monomeric unit having the formula: 
the monomeric unit having the formula: 
the monomeric unit having the formula: 
and the monomeric unit having the formula: 
the latter of which also comprises a moiety capable of having an anionic charge at a pH of about 4 to about 12.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9canionic unitxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca moiety which when incorporated into the structure of the suds stabilizers of the present invention, is capable of maintaining an anionic charge within the pH range of from about 4 to about 12. The anionic unit is not required to be de-protonated at every pH value within the range of about 4 to about 12.xe2x80x9d Non-limiting examples of units which comprise a anionic moiety include, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, glutamic acid, aspartic acid, the monomeric unit having the formula: 
and the monomeric unit having the formula: 
the latter of which also comprises a moiety capable of having a cationic charge at a pH of about 4 to about 12. This latter unit is defined herein as xe2x80x9ca unit capable of having an anionic and a cationic charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.xe2x80x9d
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cnon-charged unitxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca moiety which when incorporated into the structure of the suds stabilizers of the present invention, has no charge within the pH range of from about 4 to about 12.xe2x80x9d Non-limiting examples of units which are xe2x80x9cnon-charged unitsxe2x80x9d are styrene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, 1,2-phenylene, esters, amides, ketones, ethers, and the like.
The units which comprise the polymers of the present invention may, as single units or monomers, have any pKa value.
The following are non-limiting examples of suitable polymeric materials according to the present invention. The following examples are presented in xe2x80x9cclassesxe2x80x9d, however, the formulator may combine any suitable monomers or units to form a polymeric suds stabilizer, for example, amino acids may be combined with polyacrylate units.
The polymeric suds stabilizers of the present invention also include polymers comprising at least one monomeric unit of the formula: 
wherein each of R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, preferably hydrogen, C1 to C3 alkyl, more preferably, hydrogen or methyl. L is selected from the group consisting of a bond, O, NR6, SR7R8 and mixtures thereof, preferably, O, NR6, wherein R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl and mixtures thereof, preferably, hydrogen, C1 to C3, and mixtures thereof, more preferably hydrogen, methyl; each of R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen, O, C1 to C8 alkyl and mixtures thereof, preferably, hydrogen, C1 to C3, and mixtures thereof, more preferably hydrogen or methyl. By xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d, an oxygen linked via a double bond is meant, such as a carbonyl group. Furthermore this means that when either or both R7R8 is xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d, SR7R8 can have the following structures: 
Alternatively, SR7R8 form a heterocyclic ring containing from 4 to 7 carbon atoms, optionally containing additional hetero atoms and optionally substituted. For example SR7R8 can be: 
However, it is preferred that SR7R8, when present, is not a heterocycle.
When L is a bond it means that there is a direct link, or a bond, between the carbonyl carbon atom to Z, when z is not zero. For example: 
When L is a bond and z is zero, it means L is a bond from the carbonyl atom to A. For example: 
Z is selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, (CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CHOH)xe2x80x94, (CH2xe2x80x94CHNR6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CHR14xe2x80x94O)xe2x80x94 and mixtures thereof, preferably xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94. R14 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C6 alkyl and mixtures thereof, preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl and mixtures thereof; z is an integer selected from about 0 to about 12, preferably about 2 to about 10, more preferably about 2 to about 6.
A is NR4R5. Wherein each of R4 and R5 are is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C8 linear or branched alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R10O)yR11
wherein R10 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; R11 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; y is from 1 to about 10. Preferably R4 and R5 are independently, hydrogen, C1 to C4 alkyl. Alternatively, NR4R5 can form a heterocyclic ring containing from 4 to 7 carbon atoms, optionally containing additional hetero atoms, optionally fused to a benzene ring, and optionally substituted by C1 to C8 hydrocarbyl. Examples of suitable heterocycles, both substituted and unsubstituted, are indolyl, isoindolinyl imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, piperidinyl pyrazolyl, pyrazolinyl, pyridinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, guanidino, amidino, quinidinyl, thiazolinyl, morpholine and mixtures thereof, with morpholino and piperazinyl being preferred. Furthermore the polymeric suds stabilizer has a molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 2,000,000 preferably from about 5,000 to about 1,000,000, more preferably from about 10,000 to about 750,000, more preferably from about 20,000 to about 500,000, even more preferably from about 35,000 to about 300,000 daltons. The molecular weight of the polymeric suds boosters, can be determined via conventional gel permeation chromatography.
The polymeric suds stabilizers are polymers containing any at least one monomeric unit of the formula: 
While, it is preferred that the polymeric suds stabilizers be selected from homopolymer, copolymers and terpolymers, other polymers (or multimers) of the at least one monomeric unit, the polymeric suds stabilizers can also be envisioned via polymerization of the at least one monomeric unit with a wider selection of monomers. That is, all the polymeric suds stabilizers can be a homopolymers, copolymers, terpolymers, etc. of the at least one monomeric unit, or the polymeric suds stabilizer can be copolymers, terpolymers, etc. containing one, two or more of the at least one monomeric unit and one, two or more monomeric units other than the at least one monomeric unit. For example a suitable homopolymer is: 
wherein R1, R4, R5 and z are as hereinbefore defined. For example a suitable copolymer is: 
wherein R1, R4, R5 and z are as hereinbefore defined; and 
wherein R1 and L are as hereinbefore defined, and B is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C8 hydrocarbyl, NR4R5, and mixtures thereof; wherein each of R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, or NR4R5 form a heterocyclic ring containing from 4 to 7 carbon atoms, optionally containing additional hetero atoms, optionally fused to a benzene ring, and optionally substituted by C1 to C8 hydrocarbyl;
wherein ratio of (i) to (ii) is from about 99:1 to about 1:10.
Some preferred examples of 
are: 
For example a copolymer can be made from two monomers, G and H, such that G and H are randomly distributed in the copolymer, such as
GHGGHGGGGGHHG . . . etc.
or G and H can be in repeating distributions in the copolymer, for example
GHGHGHGHGHGHGH . . . etc.,
or
GGGGGHHGGGGGHH . . . etc.,
The same is true of the terpolymer, the distribution of the three monomers can be either random or repeating.
For example a suitable polymeric suds stabilizer, which is a copolymer is: 
wherein R1, R4, R5 and z are as hereinbefore defined; and 
wherein R1 Z and z are as hereinbefore defined, each of R12 and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl and mixtures thereof, preferably, hydrogen, C1 to C3, and mixtures thereof, more preferably hydrogen, methyl, or R12 and R13 form a heterocyclic ring containing from 4 to 7 carbon atoms; and R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C8 alkyl and mixtures thereof, preferably, hydrogen, C1 to C3, and mixtures thereof, more preferably hydrogen, methyl,
wherein ratio of (i) to (ii) is from about 99:1 to about 1:10.
Some preferred at least one monomeric units, which can be additionally combined together to from copolymers and terpolymers include: 
An example of a preferred homopolymer is 2-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAM) having the formula: 
Some preferred copolymers include:
copolymers of 
An example of a preferred copolymer is the (DMA)/(DMAM) copolymer having the general formula: 
wherein the ratio of (DMA) to (DMAM) is about 1 to about 10, preferably about 1 to about 5, more preferably about 1 to about 3.
An example of a preferred copolymer is the (DMAM)/(DMA) copolymer having the general formula: 
wherein the ratio of (DMAM) to (DMA) is about 1 to about 5, preferably about 1 to about 3.
The liquid detergent compositions according to the present invention comprise at least an effective amount of the polymeric suds stabilizers described herein, preferably from about 0.01% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 5%, most preferably from about 0.1% to about 2% by weight, of said composition. What is meant herein by xe2x80x9can effective amount polymeric suds stabilizers xe2x80x9d is that the suds volume and suds duration produced by the presently described compositions are sustained for an increased amount of time relative to a composition which does not comprise one or more of the polymeric suds stabilizer described herein. Additionally, the polymeric suds stabilizer can be present as the free base or as a salt. Typical counter ions include, citrate, maleate, sulfate, chloride, etc.
Proteinaceous Suds Stabilizers
The proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention can be peptides, polypeptides, amino acid containing copolymers, terpolymers etc., and mixtures thereof. Any suitable amino acid can be used to form the backbone of the peptides, polypeptides, or amino acid, wherein the polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
In general, the amino acids suitable for use in forming the proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R and R1 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C6 linear or branched alkyl, C1-C6 substituted alkyl, and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of suitable moieties for substitution on the C1-C6 alkyl units include amino, hydroxy, carboxy, amido, thio, thioalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, wherein said phenyl substitution is hydroxy, halogen, amino, carboxy, amido, and mixtures thereof. Further non-limiting examples of suitable moieties for substitution on the R and R1 C1-C6 alkyl units include 3-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolinyl, 4-imidazolinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazoyl, 4-pyrazoyl, 5-pyrazoyl, 1-pyrazolinyl, 3-pyrazolinyl, 4-pyrazolinyl, 5-pyrazolinyl, 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, piperazinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, guanidino, amidino, and mixtures thereof. Preferably R1 is hydrogen and at least 10% of R units are moieties which are capable of having a positive or negative charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. Each R2 is independently hydrogen, hydroxy, amino, guanidino, C1-C4 alkyl, or comprises a carbon chain which can be taken together with R, R1 any R2 units to form an aromatic or non-aromatic ring having from 5 to 10 carbon atoms wherein said ring may be a single ring or two fused rings, each ring being aromatic, non-aromatic, or mixtures thereof. When the amino acids according to the present invention comprise one or more rings incorporated into the amino acid backbone, then R, R1, and one or more R2 units will provide the necessary carbon-carbon bonds to accommodate the formation of said ring. Preferably when R is hydrogen, R1 is not hydrogen, and vice versa; preferably at least one R2 is hydrogen. The indices x and y are each independently from 0 to 2.
An example of an amino acid according to the present invention which contains a ring as part of the amino acid backbone is 2-aminobenzoic acid (anthranilic acid) having the formula: 
wherein x is equal to 1, y is equal to 0 and R, R1, and 2 R2 units from the same carbon atom are taken together to form a benzene ring.
A further example of an amino acid according to the present invention which contains a ring as part of the amino acid backbone is 3-aminobenzoic acid having the formula: 
wherein x and y are each equal to 1, R is hydrogen and R1 and four R2 units are taken together to form a benzene ring.
Non-limiting examples of amino acids suitable for use in the proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention wherein at least one x or y is not equal to 0 include 2-aminobenzoic acid, 3-aminobenzoic acid, 4-aminobenzoic acid, xcex2-alanine, and xcex2-hydroxyaminobutyric acid.
The preferred amino acids suitable for use in the proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R and R1 are independently hydrogen or a moiety as describe herein above preferably R1 is hydrogen and R comprise a moiety having a positive charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12 wherein the polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
More preferred amino acids which comprise the proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R hydrogen, C1-C6 linear or branched alkyl, C1-C6 substituted alkyl, and mixtures thereof. R is preferably C1-C6 substituted alkyl wherein preferred moieties which are substituted on said C1-C6 alkyl units include amino, hydroxy, carboxy, amido, thio, C1-C4 thioalkyl, 3-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolinyl, 4-imidazolinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazoyl, 4-pyrazoyl, 5-pyrazoyl, 1-pyrazolinyl, 3-pyrazolinyl, 4-pyrazolinyl, 5-pyrazolinyl, 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, piperazinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, guanidino, amidino, phenyl, substituted phenyl, wherein said phenyl substitution is hydroxy, halogen, amino, carboxy, and amido.
An example of a more preferred amino acid according to the present invention is the amino acid lysine having the formula: 
wherein R is a substituted C1 alkyl moiety, said substituent is 4-imidazolyl.
Non-limiting examples of preferred amino acids include alanine, arginine, asparagine, aspartic acid, cysteine, glutamine, glutamic acid, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, leucine, lysine, methionine, phenylalanine, proline, serine, threonine, tryptophan, tyrosine, valine, and mixtures thereof. The aforementioned amino acids are typically referred to as the xe2x80x9cprimary xcex1-amino acidsxe2x80x9d, however, the proteinaceous suds stabilizers of the present invention may comprise any amino acid having an R unit which together with the aforementioned amino acids serves to adjust the cationic charge density of the proteinaceous suds stabilizers to a range of from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. For example, further non-limiting examples of amino acids include homogerine, hydroxyproline, norleucine, norvaline, ornithine, penicillamine, and phenylglycine, preferably ornithine. R units preferably comprise moieties which are capable of a cationic or anionic charges within the range of pH from about 4 to about 12. Non-limiting examples of preferred amino acids having anionic R units include glutamic acid, aspartic acid, and xcex3-carboxyglutamic acid.
For the purposes of the present invention, both optical isomers of any amino acid having a chiral center serve equally well for inclusion into the backbone of the peptide, polypeptide, or amino acid copolymers. Racemic mixtures of one amino acid may be suitably combined with a single optical isomer of one or more other amino acids depending upon the desired properties of the final proteinaceous suds stabilizer. The same applies to amino acids capable of forming diasteriomeric pairs, for example, threonine.
Polyamino Acid Proteinaceous Suds Stabilizerxe2x80x94One type of suitable proteinaceous suds stabilizer according to the present invention is comprised entirely of the amino acids described herein above. Said polyamino acid compounds may be naturally occurring peptides, polypeptides, enzymes, and the like, provided that the polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. An example of a polyamino acid which is suitable as a proteinaceous suds stabilizer according to the present invention is the enzyme lysozyme.
An exception may, from time to time, occur in the case where naturally occurring enzymes, proteins, and peptides are chosen as proteinaceous suds stabilizers provided that the polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
Another class of suitable polyamino acid compound is the synthetic peptide having a molecular weight of at least about 1500 daltons. In addition, the polymers have an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. An example of a polyamino acid synthetic peptide suitable for use as a proteinaceous suds stabilizer according to the present invention is the copolymer of the amino acids lysine, alanine, glutamic acid, and tyrosine having an average molecular weight of 52,000 daltons and a ratio of lys:ala:glu:tyr of approximately 5:6:2:1.
Without wishing to be limited by theory, the presence of one or more cationic amino acids, for example, histidine, ornithine, lysine and the like, is required to insure increased suds stabilization and suds volume. However, the relative amount of cationic amino acid present, as well as the average cationic charge density of the polyamino acid, are key to the effectiveness of the resulting material. For example, poly L-lysine having a molecular weight of approximately 18,000 daltons comprises 100% amino acids which have the capacity to possess a positive charge in the pH range of from about 4 to about 12, with the result that this material is ineffective as a suds extender and as a greasy soil removing agent.
Peptide Copolymersxe2x80x94Another class of materials suitable for use as proteinaceous suds stabilizers according to the present invention are peptide copolymers. For the purposes of the present invention xe2x80x9cpeptide copolymersxe2x80x9d are defined as xe2x80x9cpolymeric materials with a molecular weight greater than or equal to about 1500 daltons wherein at least about 10% by weight of said polymeric material comprises one or more amino acidsxe2x80x9d.
Peptide copolymers suitable for use as proteinaceous suds stabilizers may include segments of polyethylene oxide which are linked to segments of peptide or polypeptide to form a material which has increased suds retention as well as formulatability.
Nonlimiting examples of amino acid copolymer classes include the following.
Polyalkyleneimine copolymers comprise random segments of polyalkyleneimine, preferably polyethyleneimine, together with segments of amino acid residues. For example, tetraethylenepentamine is reacted together with polyglutamic acid and polyalanine to form a copolymer having the formula: 
wherein m is equal to 3, n is equal to 0, i is equal to 3, j is equal to 5, x is equal to 3, y is equal to 4, and z is equal to 7.
However, the formulator may substitute other polyamines for polyalkyleneimines, for example, polyvinyl amines, or other suitable polyamine which provides for a source of cationic charge at a pH of from 4 to abut 12 and which results in a copolymer having an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
The formulator may combine non-amine polymers with protonatable as well as non-protonatable amino acids. For example, a carboxylate-containing homo-polymer may be reacted with one or more amino acids, for example, histidine and glycine, to form an amino acid containing amido copolymer having the formula: 
wherein said copolymer has a molecular weight of at least 1500 daltons and a ratio of x:y:z of approximately 2:3:6.
Zwitterionic Polymers
The polymeric suds stabilizers of the present invention are homopolymers or copolymers wherein the monomers which comprise said homopolymers or copolymers contain a moiety capable of being protonated at a pH of from about 4 to about 12, or a moiety capable of being de-protonated at a pH of from about 4 to about 12, of a mixture of both types of moieties.
A Preferred class of zwitterionic polymer suitable for use as a suds volume and suds duration enhancer has the formula: 
wherein R is C1-C12 linear alkylene, C1-C12 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; preferably C1-C4 linear alkylene, C3-C4 branched alkylene; more preferably methylene and 1,2-propylene. The index x is from 0 to 6; y is 0 or 1; z is 0 or 1.
The index n has the value such that the zwitterionic polymers of the present invention have an average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 2,000,000 preferably from about 5,000 to about 1,000,000, more preferably from about 10,000 to about 750,000, more preferably from about 20,000 to about 500,000, even more preferably from about 35,000 to about 300,000 daltons. The molecular weight of the polymeric suds boosters, can be determined via conventional gel permeation chromatography.
Anionic Units
R1 is a unit capable of having a negative charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. Preferred R1 has the formula:
xe2x80x94(L)ixe2x80x94(S)jxe2x80x94R3
wherein L is a linking unit independently selected from the following: 
and mixtures thereof, wherein Rxe2x80x2 is independently hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen or alternatively Rxe2x80x2 and S can form a heterocycle of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, optionally containing other hetero atoms and optionally substituted. Preferably the linking group L can be introduced into the molecule as part of the original monomer backbone, for example, a polymer having L units of the formula: 
can suitably have this moiety introduced into the polymer via a carboxylate containing monomer, for example, a monomer having the general formula: 
When the index i is 0, L is absent.
For anionic units S is a xe2x80x9cspacing unitxe2x80x9d wherein each S unit is independently selected from C1-C12 linear alkylene, C1-C12 branched alkylene, C3-C12 linear alkenylene, C3-C12 branched alkenylene, C3-C12 hydroxyalkylene, C4-C12 dihydroxyalkylene, C6-C10 arylene, C8-C12 dialkylarylene, xe2x80x94(R5O)kR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(R5O)kR6(OR5)kxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OR7)CH2xe2x80x94, and mixtures thereof; wherein R5 is C2-C4 linear alkylene, C3-C4 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof, preferably ethylene, 1,2-propylene, and mixtures thereof, more preferably ethylene; R6 is C2-C12 linear alkylene, and mixtures thereof, preferably ethylene; R7 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, preferably hydrogen. The index k is from 1 to about 20.
Preferably S is C1-C12 linear alkylene, xe2x80x94(R5O)kR5xe2x80x94, and mixtures thereof. When S is a xe2x80x94(R5O)kR5xe2x80x94 unit, said units may be suitably formed by the addition an alkyleneoxy producing reactant (e.g. ethylene oxide, epichlorohydrin) or by addition of a suitable polyethyleneglycol. More preferably S is C2-C4 linear alkylene. When the index j is 0 the S unit is absent.
R3 is independently selected from hydrogen, xe2x80x94CO2M, xe2x80x94SO3M, xe2x80x94OSO3M, xe2x80x94CH2P(O)(OM)2, xe2x80x94OP(O)(OM)2, units having the formula:
xe2x80x94CR8R9R10
wherein each R8, R9, and R10 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, xe2x80x94(CH2)mR11, and mixtures thereof, wherein R11 is xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94SO3M, xe2x80x94OSO3M, xe2x80x94CH(CO2H)CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2P(O)(OH)2, xe2x80x94OP(O)(OH)2, and mixtures thereof, preferably xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CH(CO2H)CH2CO2H, and mixtures thereof, more preferably xe2x80x94CO2H; provided that one R8, R9, or R10 is not a hydrogen atom, preferably two R8, R9, or R10 units are hydrogen. M is hydrogen or a salt forming cation, preferably hydrogen. The index m has the value from 0 to 10.
Cationic Units
R2 is a unit capable of having a positive charge at a pH of from about 4 to about 12. Preferred R2 has the formula:
xe2x80x94(L1)ixe2x80x2xe2x80x94(S)jxe2x80x2xe2x80x94R4
wherein L1 is a linking unit independently selected from the following: 
and mixtures thereof; wherein Rxe2x80x2 is independently hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen or alternatively Rxe2x80x2 and S can form a heterocycle of 4 to 7 carbon atoms, optionally containing other hetero atoms and optionally substituted. Preferably L1 has the formula: 
When the index ixe2x80x2 is equal to 0, L1 is absent.
For cationic units S is a xe2x80x9cspacing unitxe2x80x9d wherein each S unit is independently selected from C1-C12 linear alkylene, C1-C12 branched alkylene, C3-C12 linear alkenylene, C3-C12 branched alkenylene, C3-C12 hydroxyalkylene, C4-C12 dihydroxyalkylene, C6-C10 arylene, C8-C12 dialkylarylene, xe2x80x94(R5O)kR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(R5O)kR6(OR5)kxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OR7)CH2xe2x80x94, and mixtures thereof; wherein R5 is C2-C4 linear alkylene, C3-C4 branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof, preferably ethylene, 1,2-propylene, and mixtures thereof, more preferably ethylene; R6 is C2-C12 linear alkylene, and mixtures thereof, preferably ethylene; R7 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, preferably hydrogen. The index k is from 1 to about 20.
Preferably S is C1-C12 linear alkylene, and mixtures thereof. Preferably S is C2-C4 linear alkylene. When the index jxe2x80x2 is 0 the S unit is absent.
R4 is independently selected from amino, alkylamino carboxamide, 3-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolinyl, 4-imidazolinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazoyl, 4-pyrazoyl, 5-pyrazoyl, 1-pyrazolinyl, 3-pyrazolinyl, 4-pyrazolinyl, 5-pyrazolinyl, 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, piperazinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, guanidino, amidino, and mixtures thereof, preferably dialkylamino having the formula:
xe2x80x94N(R11)2
wherein each R11 is independently hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, preferably hydrogen or methyl or alternatively the two R11 can form a heterocycle of 4 to 8 carbon atoms, optionally containing other hetero atoms and optionally substituted.
An example of a preferred zwitterionic polymer according to the present invention has the formula: 
wherein X is C6, n has a value such that the average molecular weight is from about 1,000 to about 2,000,000.
Further preferred zwitterionic polymers according to the present invention are polymers comprising monomers wherein each monomer has only cationic units or anionic units, said polymers have the formula: 
wherein R, R1, x, y, and z are the same as defined herein above; n1+n2=n such that n has a value wherein the resulting zwitterionic polymer has a molecular weight of form about 1,000 to about 2,000,000 daltons, provided that the resulting zwitterionic polymer has an average cationic charge density from about 0.05 to about 5 units per 100 daltons molecular weight at a pH of from about 4 to about 12.
An example of a polymer having monomers with only an anionic unit or a cationic unit has the formula: 
wherein the sum of n1 and n2 provide a polymer with an average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 2,000,000 daltons.
Another preferred zwitterionic polymer according to the present invention are polymers which have limited crosslinking, said polymers having the formula: 
wherein R, R1, L1, S, jxe2x80x2, x, y, and z are the same as defined herein above; nxe2x80x2 is equal to nxe2x80x3, and the value nxe2x80x2+nxe2x80x3 is less than or equal to 5% of the value of n1+n2=n; n provides a polymer with an average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 2,000,000 daltons. R12 is nitrogen, C1-C12 linear alkylene amino alkylene having the formula:
xe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94
L1, and mixtures thereof, wherein each R13 is independently L1 or ethylene.
The zwitterionic polymers of the present invention may comprise any combination of monomer units, for example, several different monomers having various R1 and R2 groups can be combined to form a suitable suds stabilizer. Alternatively the same R1 unit may be used with a selection of different R2 units and vice versa.
Cationic Charge Density
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9ccationic charge densityxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9cthe number of units that are protonated at a specific pH per 100 daltons mass of polymer.xe2x80x9d
For illustrative purposes only, a polypeptide comprising 10 units of the amino acid lysine has a molecular weight of approximately 1028 daltons, wherein there are 11 xe2x80x94NH2 units. If at a specific pH within the range of from about 4 to about 12, 2 of the xe2x80x94NH2 units are protonated in the form of xe2x80x94NH3+, then the cationic charge density is 2 cationic charge units÷by 1028 daltons molecular weight=approximately 0.2 units of cationic charge per 100 daltons. This would, therefore, have sufficient cationic charge to suffice the cationic charge density of the present invention, but insufficient molecular weight to be a suitable suds enhancer.
Polymers have been shown to be effective for delivering sudsing benefits in a hand dishwashing context, provided the polymer contains a cationic moiety, either permanent via a quaternary nitrogen or temporary via protonation. Without being limited by theory, it is believed that the cationic charge must be sufficient to attract the polymer to negatively charged soils but not so large as to cause negative interactions with available anionic surfactants. Herewithin the term cationic charge density is defined as the amount of cationic charge on a given polymer, either by permanent cationic groups or via protonated groups, as a weight percent of the total polymer at the desired wash pH. For example, with poly(-DMAM), we have experimentally determined the pKa, see hereinafter as to how pKa is measured, of this polymer to be 7.0. Thus, if the wash pH is 7.0, then half of the available nitrogens will be protonated (and count as cationic) and the other half will not be protonated (and not be counted in the xe2x80x9ccationic charge densityxe2x80x9d). Thus, since the Nitrogen has a molecular weight of approximately 14 grams/mole, and the DMAM monomer has a molecular weight of approximately 157 grams/mole, the can be calculated:
Cationic Charge Density=(14/157)* 50%=0.0446 or 4.46%.
Thus, 4.46% of the polymer contains cationic charges. Otherwise stated, the cationic charge density is 4.46 per 100 daltons molecular weight. As another example, one could make a copolymer of DMAM with DMA, where the ratio of monomers is 1 mole of DMAM for 3 moles of DMA. The DMA monomer has a molecular weight of 99 grams/mole. In this case the pKa has been measured to be 7.6. Thus, if the wash pH is 5.0, all of the available nitrogens will be protonated. The cationic charge density is then calculated:
Cationic Charge Density=14/(157+99+99+99)*100%=0.0103, or 1.03%.
Otherwise stated, the cationic charge density is 1.03 per 100 daltons molecular weight. Notice that in this example, the minimum repeating unit is considered 1 DMAM monomer plus 3 DMA monomers.
A key aspect of this calculation is the pKa measurement for any protonatable species which will result in a cationic charge on the heteroatom. Since the pKa is dependent on the polymer structure and various monomers present, this must be measure to determine the percentage of protonatable sites to count as a function of the desired wash pH. This is an easy exercise for one skilled in the art.
Based on this calculation, the percent of cationic charge is independent of polymer molecular weight.
The pKa of a polymeric suds booster is determined in the following manner. Make at least 50 mls of a 5% polymer solution, such as a polymer prepared according to any of Examples 1 to 5 as described hereinafter, in ultra pure water(i.e. no added salt). At 25xc2x0 C., take initial pH of the 5% polymer solution with a pH meter and record when a steady reading is achieved. Maintain temperature throughout the test at 25xc2x0 C. with a water bath and stir continuously. Raise pH of 50 mls of the aqueous polymer solution to 12 using NaOH (1N, 12.5M). Titrate 5 mls of 0.1N HCl into the polymer solution. Record pH when steady reading is achieved. Repeat steps 4 and 5 until pH is below 3. The pKa was determined from a plot of pH vs. volume of titrant using the standard procedure as disclosed in Quantitative Chemical Analysis, Daniel C. Harris, W. H. Freeman and Chapman, San Francisco, USA 1982.
The liquid detergent compositions according to the present invention comprise at least an effective amount of one or more polymeric suds stabilizers described herein, preferably from about 0.01% to about 10%, more preferably from about 0.05% to about 5%, most preferably from about 0.1% to about 2% by weight, of said composition. What is meant herein by xe2x80x9can effective amount of polymeric suds stabilizerxe2x80x9d is that the suds produced by the presently described compositions are sustained for an increased amount of time relative to a composition which does not comprise a polymeric suds stabilizer described herein.
Detersive Surfactants
Anionic Surfactantsxe2x80x94The anionic surfactants useful in the present invention are preferably selected from the group consisting of, linear alkylbenzene sulfonate, alpha olefin sulfonate, paraffin sulfonates, alkyl ester sulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkyl alkoxy sulfate, alkyl sulfonates, alkyl alkoxy carboxylate, alkyl alkoxylated sulfates, sarcosinates, taurinates, and mixtures thereof. An effective amount, typically from about 0.5% to about 90%, preferably about 5% to about 60%, more preferably from about 10 to about 30%, by weight of anionic detersive surfactant can be used in the present invention.
Alkyl sulfate surfactants are another type of anionic surfactant of importance for use herein. In addition to providing excellent overall cleaning ability when used in combination with polyhydroxy fatty acid amides (see below), including good grease/oil cleaning over a wide range of temperatures, wash concentrations, and wash times, dissolution of alkyl sulfates can be obtained, as well as improved formulability in liquid detergent formulations are water soluble salts or acids of the formula ROSO3M wherein R preferably is a C10-C24 hydrocarbyl, preferably an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl having a C10-C20 alkyl component, more preferably a C12-C18 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, and M is H or a cation, e.g., an alkali (Group IA) metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium), substituted or unsubstituted ammonium cations such as methyl-, dimethyl-, and trimethyl ammonium and quaternary ammonium cations, e.g., tetramethyl-ammonium and dimethyl piperdinium, and cations derived from alkanolamines such as ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, and mixtures thereof, and the like. Typically, alkyl chains of C12-C16 are preferred for lower wash temperatures (e.g., below about 50xc2x0 C.) and C16-C18 alkyl chains are preferred for higher wash temperatures (e.g., above about 50xc2x0 C.).
Alkyl alkoxylated sulfate surfactants are another category of useful anionic surfactant. These surfactants are water soluble salts or acids typically of the formula RO(A)mSO3M wherein R is an unsubstituted C10-C24 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having a C10-C24 alkyl component, preferably a C12-C20 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, more preferably C12-C18 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl, A is an ethoxy or propoxy unit, m is greater than zero, typically between about 0.5 and about 6, more preferably between about 0.5 and about 3, and M is H or a cation which can be, for example, a metal cation (e.g., sodium, potassium, lithium, etc.), ammonium or substituted-ammonium cation. Alkyl ethoxylated sulfates as well as alkyl propoxylated sulfates are contemplated herein. Specific examples of substituted ammonium cations include methyl-, dimethyl-, trimethyl-ammonium and quaternary ammonium cations, such as tetramethyl-ammonium, dimethyl piperidinium and cations derived from alkanolamines, e.g. monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine, and mixtures thereof. Exemplary surfactants are C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (1.0) sulfate, C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (2.25) sulfate, C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (3.0) sulfate, and C12-C18 alkyl polyethoxylate (4.0) sulfate wherein M is conveniently selected from sodium and potassium. Surfactants for use herein can be made from natural or synthetic alcohol feedstocks. Chain lengths represent average hydrocarbon distributions, including branching.
Examples of suitable anionic surfactants are given in xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Berch). A variety of such surfactants are also generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678, issued Dec. 30, 1975 to Laughlin, et al. at Column 23, line 58 through Column 29, line 23.
Secondary Surfactantsxe2x80x94Secondary detersive surfactant can be selected from the group consisting of nonionics, cationics, ampholytics, zwitterionics, and mixtures thereof. By selecting the type and amount of detersive surfactant, along with other adjunct ingredients disclosed herein, the present detergent compositions can be formulated to be used in the context of laundry cleaning or in other different cleaning applications, particularly including dishwashing. The particular surfactants used can therefore vary widely depending upon the particular end-use envisioned. Suitable secondary surfactants are described below. Examples of suitable nonionic, cationic amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants are given in xe2x80x9cSurface Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d (Vol. I and II by Schwartz, Perry and Berch).
Nonionic Detergent Surfactantsxe2x80x94Suitable nonionic detergent surfactants are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678, Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, at column 13, line 14 through column 16, line 6, incorporated herein by reference. Exemplary, non-limiting classes of useful nonionic surfactants include: amine oxides, alkyl ethoxylate, alkanoyl glucose amide, alkyl betaines, sulfobetaine and mixtures thereof.
Amine oxides are semi-polar nonionic surfactants and include water-soluble amine oxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and 2 moieties selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups and hydroxyalkyl groups containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; water-soluble phosphine oxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and 2 moieties selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups and hydroxyalkyl groups containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; and water-soluble sulfoxides containing one alkyl moiety of from about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and a moiety selected from the group consisting of alkyl and hydroxyalkyl moieties of from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms.
Semi-polar nonionic detergent surfactants include the amine oxide surfactants having the formula 
wherein R3 is an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, or alkyl phenyl group or mixtures thereof containing from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms; R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or mixtures thereof; x is from 0 to about 3; and each R5 is an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 1 to about 3 carbon atoms or a polyethylene oxide group containing from about 1 to about 3 ethylene oxide groups. The R5 groups can be attached to each other, e.g., through an oxygen or nitrogen atom, to form a ring structure.
These amine oxide surfactants in particular include C10-C18 alkyl dimethyl amine oxides and C8-C12 alkoxy ethyl dihydroxy ethyl amine oxides. Preferably the amine oxide is present in the composition in an effective amount, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, even more preferably about 0.1% to about 15%, even more preferably still from about 0.5% to about 10%,by weight.
The polyethylene, polypropylene, and polybutylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols. In general, the polyethylene oxide condensates are preferred. These compounds include the condensation products of alkyl phenols having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to about 12 carbon atoms in either a straight chain or branched chain configuration with the alkylene oxide. In a preferred embodiment, the ethylene oxide is present in an amount equal to from about 5 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alkyl phenol. Commercially available nonionic surfactants of this type include Igepal(copyright) CO-630, marketed by the GAF Corporation; and Triton(copyright) X-45, X-114, X-100, and X-102, all marketed by the Rohm and Haas Company. These compounds are commonly referred to as alkyl phenol alkoxylates, (e.g., alkyl phenol ethoxylates).
The condensation products of aliphatic alcohols with from about 1 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide. The alkyl chain of the aliphatic alcohol can either be straight or branched, primary or secondary, and generally contains from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms. Particularly preferred are the condensation products of alcohols having an alkyl group containing from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms with from about 2 to about 18 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol. Examples of commercially available nonionic surfactants of this type include Tergitol(copyright) 15-S-9 (the condensation product of C11-C15 linear secondary alcohol with 9 moles ethylene oxide), Tergitol(copyright) 24-L-6 NMW (the condensation product of C12-C14 primary alcohol with 6 moles ethylene oxide with a narrow molecular weight distribution), both marketed by Union Carbide Corporation; Neodol(copyright) 45-9 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 9 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 23-6.5 (the condensation product of C12-C13 linear alcohol with 6.5 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 45-7 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 7 moles of ethylene oxide), Neodol(copyright) 45-4 (the condensation product of C14-C15 linear alcohol with 4 moles of ethylene oxide), marketed by Shell Chemical Company, and Kyro(copyright) EOB (the condensation product of C13-C15 alcohol with 9 moles ethylene oxide), marketed by The Procter and Gamble Company. Other commercially available nonionic surfactants include Dobanol 91-8(copyright) marketed by Shell Chemical Co. and Genapol UD-080(copyright) marketed by Hoechst. This category of nonionic surfactant is referred to generally as xe2x80x9calkyl ethoxylates.xe2x80x9d
The preferred alkylpolyglycosides have the formula
R2O(CnH2nO)t(glycosyl)x
wherein R2 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkyl-phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkylphenyl, and mixtures thereof in which the alkyl groups contain from about 10 to about 18, preferably from about 12 to about 14, carbon atoms; n is 2 or 3, preferably 2; t is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0; and x is from about 1.3 to about 10, preferably from about 1.3 to about 3, most preferably from about 1.3 to about 2.7. The glycosyl is preferably derived from glucose. To prepare these compounds, the alcohol or alkylpolyethoxy alcohol is formed first and then reacted with glucose, or a source of glucose, to form the glucoside (attachment at the 1-position). The additional glycosyl units can then be attached between their 1-position and the preceding glycosyl units 2-, 3-, 4- and/or 6-position, preferably predominantly the 2-position.
Fatty acid amide surfactants having the formula: 
wherein R6 is an alkyl group containing from about 7 to about 21 (preferably from about 9 to about 17) carbon atoms and each R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, and xe2x80x94(C2H4O)xH where x varies from about 1 to about 3.
Preferred amides are C8-C20 ammonia amides, monoethanolamides, diethanolamides, and isopropanolamides.
Preferably the nonionic surfactant, when present in the composition, is present in an effective amount, more preferably from about 0.1% to about 20%, even more preferably about 0.1% to about 15%, even more preferably still from about 0.5% to about 10%,by weight.
Polyhydroxy Fatty Acid Amide Surfactantxe2x80x94The detergent compositions hereof may also contain an effective amount of polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant. By xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d is meant that the formulator of the composition can select an amount of polyhydroxy fatty acid amide to be incorporated into the compositions that will improve the cleaning performance of the detergent composition. In general, for conventional levels, the incorporation of about 1%, by weight, polyhydroxy fatty acid amide will enhance cleaning performance.
The detergent compositions herein will typically comprise about 1% weight basis, polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant, preferably from about 3% to about 30%, of the polyhydroxy fatty acid amide. The polyhydroxy fatty acid amide surfactant component comprises compounds of the structural formula: 
wherein: R1 is H, C1-C4 hydrocarbyl, 2-hydroxy ethyl, 2-hydroxy propyl, or a mixture thereof, preferably C1-C4 alkyl, more preferably C1 or C2 alkyl, most preferably C1 alkyl (i.e., methyl); and R2 is a C5-C31 hydrocarbyl, preferably straight chain C7-C19 alkyl or alkenyl, more preferably straight chain C9-C17 alkyl or alkenyl, most preferably straight chain C11-C15 alkyl or alkenyl, or mixtures thereof; and Z is a polyhydroxyhydrocarbyl having a linear hydrocarbyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative (preferably ethoxylated or propoxylated) thereof. Z preferably will be derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction; more preferably Z will be a glycityl. Suitable reducing sugars include glucose, fructose, maltose, lactose, galactose, mannose, and xylose. As raw materials, high dextrose corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, and high maltose corn syrup can be utilized as well as the individual sugars listed above. These corn syrups may yield a mix of sugar components for Z. It should be understood that it is by no means intended to exclude other suitable raw materials. Z preferably will be selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)nxe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)xe2x80x94(CHOH)n-1xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)2(CHORxe2x80x2)(CHOH)xe2x80x94CH2OH, and alkoxylated derivatives thereof, where n is an integer from 3 to 5, inclusive, and Rxe2x80x2 is H or a cyclic or aliphatic monosaccharide. Most preferred are glycityls wherein n is 4, particularly xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CHOH)4xe2x80x94CH2OH.
Rxe2x80x2 can be, for example, N-methyl, N-ethyl, N-propyl, N-isopropyl, N-butyl, N-2-hydroxy ethyl, or N-2-hydroxy propyl.
R2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N less than  can be, for example, cocamide, stearamide, oleamide, lauramide, myristamide, capricamide, palmitamide, tallowamide, etc.
Z can be 1-deoxyglucityl, 2-deoxyfructityl, 1-deoxymaltityl, 1-deoxylactityl, 1-deoxygalactityl, 1-deoxymannityl, 1-deoxymaltotriotityl, etc.
Methods for making polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are known in the art. In general, they can be made by reacting an alkyl amine with a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction to form a corresponding N-alkyl polyhydroxyamine, and then reacting the N-alkyl polyhydroxyamine with a fatty aliphatic ester or triglyceride in a condensation/amidation step to form the N-alkyl, N-polyhydroxy fatty acid amide product. Processes for making compositions containing polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are disclosed, for example, in G.B. Patent Specification 809,060, published Feb. 18, 1959, by Thomas Hedley and Co., Ltd., U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,576, issued Dec. 20, 1960 to E. R. Wilson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,798, Anthony M. Schwartz, issued Mar. 8, 1955, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,424, issued Dec. 25, 1934 to Piggott, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Diamines
The preferred liquid detergent compositions of the present invention further comprise one or more diamines, preferably an amount of diamine such that the ratio of anionic surfactant present to the diamine is from about 40:1 to about 2:1. Said diamines provide for increased removal of grease and greasy food material while maintaining suitable levels of suds.
The diamines suitable for use in the compositions of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein each R20 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 linear or branched alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94R21O)yR22
wherein R21 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; R22 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; y is from 1 to about 10; X is a unit selected from:
i) C3-C10 linear alkylene, C3-C10 branched alkylene, C3-C10 cyclic alkylene, C3-C10 branched cyclic alkylene, an alkyleneoxyalkylene having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R21O)yR21xe2x80x94
xe2x80x83wherein R21 and y are the same as defined herein above;
ii) C3-C10 linear, C3-C10 branched linear, C3-C10 cyclic, C3-C10 branched cyclic alkylene, C6-C10 arylene, wherein said unit comprises one or more electron donating or electron withdrawing moieties which provide said diamine with a pKa greater than about 8; and
iii) mixtures of (i) and (ii)
provided said diamine has a pKa of at least about 8.
The preferred diamines of the present invention have a pK1 and pK2 which are each in the range of from about 8 to about 11.5, preferably in the range of from about 8.4 to about 11, more preferably from about 8.6 to about 10.75. For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cpKaxe2x80x9d stands equally well for the terms xe2x80x9cpK1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpK2xe2x80x9d either separately or collectively. The term pKa as used herein throughout the present specification in the same manner as used by those of ordinary skill in the art. pKa values are readily obtained from standard literature sources, for example, xe2x80x9cCritical Stability Constants: Volume 2, Aminesxe2x80x9d by Smith and Martel, Plenum Press, N.Y. and London, (1975).
As an applied definition herein, the pKa values of the diamines are specified as being measured in an aqueous solution at 25xc2x0 C. having an ionic strength of from about 0.1 to about 0.5 M. As used herein, the pKa is an equilibrium constant dependent upon temperature and ionic strength, therefore, value reported by literature references, not measured in the above described manner, may not be within full agreement with the values and ranges which comprise the present invention. To eliminate ambiguity, the relevant conditions and/or references used for pKa""s of this invention are as defined herein or in xe2x80x9cCritical Stability Constants: Volume 2, Aminesxe2x80x9d. One typical method of measurement is the potentiometric titration of the acid with sodium hydroxide and determination of the pKa by suitable methods as described and referenced in xe2x80x9cThe Chemist""s Ready Reference Handbookxe2x80x9d by Shugar and Dean, McGraw Hill, NY, 1990.
Preferred diamines for performance and supply considerations are 1,3-bis(methylamino)cyclohexane, 1,3-diaminopropane (pK1=10.5; pK2=8.8), 1,6-diaminohexane (pK1=11; pK2=10), 1,3-diaminopentane (Dytek EP) (pK1=10.5; pK2=8.9), 2-methyl 1,5-diaminopentane (Dytek A) (pK1=11.2; pK2=10.0). Other preferred materials are the primary/primary diamines having alkylene spacers ranging from C4-C8. In general, primary diamines are preferred over secondary and tertiary diamines.
The following are non-limiting examples of diamines suitable for use in the present invention.
1-N,N-dimethylamino-3-miiopropane having the formula: 
1,6-diaminohexane having the formula: 
1,3-diaminopropane having the formula: 
2-methyl-1,5-diaminopentane having the formula: 
1,3-diaminopentane, available under the tradename Dytek EP, having the formula: 
1,3-diaminobutane having the formula: 
Jeffamine EDR 148, a diamine having an alkyleneoxy backbone, having the formula: 
3-methyl-3-aminoethyl-5-dimethyl-1-aminocyclohexane (isophorone diamine) having the formula: 
1,3-bis(methylamino)cyclohexane having the formula: 
Builderxe2x80x94The compositions according to the present invention may further comprise a builder system. Any conventional builder system is suitable for use herein including aluminosilicate materials, silicates, polycarboxylates and fatty acids, materials such as ethylene-diamine tetraacetate, metal ion sequestrants such as aminopolyphosphonates, particularly ethylenediamine tetramethylene phosphonic acid and diethylene triamine pentamethylene-phosphonic acid. Though less preferred for obvious environmental reasons, phosphate builders can also be used herein.
Suitable polycarboxylates builders for use herein include citric acid, preferably in the form of a water-soluble salt, derivatives of succinic acid of the formula Rxe2x80x94CH(COOH)CH2(COOH) wherein R is C10-20 alkyl or alkenyl, preferably C12-16, or wherein R can be substituted with hydroxyl, sulfo sulfoxyl or sulfone substituents. Specific examples include lauryl succinate , myristyl succinate, palmityl succinate 2-dodecenylsuccinate, 2-tetradecenyl succinate. Succinate builders are preferably used in the form of their water-soluble salts, including sodium, potassium, ammonium and alkanolammonium salts.
Other suitable polycarboxylates are oxodisuccinates and mixtures of tartrate monosuccinic and tartrate disuccinic acid such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,071.
Especially for the liquid execution herein, suitable fatty acid builders for use herein are saturated or unsaturated C10-18 fatty acids, as well as the corresponding soaps. Preferred saturated species have from 12 to 16 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain. The preferred unsaturated fatty acid is oleic acid. Other preferred builder system for liquid compositions is based on dodecenyl succinic acid and citric acid.
Detergency builder salts are normally included in amounts of from 3% to 50% by weight of the composition preferably from 5% to 30% and most usually from 5% to 25% by weight.
Enzymesxe2x80x94Detergent compositions of the present invention may further comprise one or more enzymes which provide cleaning performance benefits. Said enzymes include enzymes selected from cellulases, hemicellulases, peroxidases, proteases, gluco-amylases, amylases, lipases, cutinases, pectinases, xylanases, reductases, oxidases, phenoloxidases, lipoxygenases, ligninases, pullulanases, tannases, pentosanases, malanases, xcex2-glucanases, arabinosidases or mixtures thereof. A preferred combination is a detergent composition having a cocktail of conventional applicable enzymes like protease, amylase, lipase, cutinase and/or cellulase. Enzymes when present in the compositions, at from about 0.0001% to about 5% of active enzyme by weight of the detergent composition.
Proteolytic Enzymexe2x80x94The proteolytic enzyme can be of animal, vegetable or microorganism (preferred) origin. The proteases for use in the detergent compositions herein include (but are not limited to) trypsin, subtilisin, chymotrypsin and elastase-type proteases. Preferred for use herein are subtilisin-type proteolytic enzymes. Particularly preferred is bacterial serine proteolytic enzyme obtained from Bacillus subtilis and/or Bacillus lichenifornis. 
Suitable proteolytic enzymes include Novo Industri A/S Alcalase(copyright) (preferred), Esperase(copyright), Savinase(copyright) (Copenhagen, Denmark), Gist-brocades"" Maxatase(copyright), Maxacal(copyright) and Maxapem 15(copyright) (protein engineered Maxacal(copyright)) (Delft, Netherlands), and subtilisin BPN and BPNxe2x80x2(preferred), which are commercially available. Preferred proteolytic enzymes are also modified bacterial serine proteases, such as those made by Genencor International, Inc. (San Francisco, Calif.) which are described in European Patent 251,446B, granted Dec. 28, 1994 (particularly pages 17, 24 and 98) and which are also called herein xe2x80x9cProtease Bxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,378, Venegas, issued Jul. 9, 1991, refers to a modified bacterial serine proteolytic enzyme (Genencor International) which is called xe2x80x9cProtease Axe2x80x9d herein (same as BPNxe2x80x2). In particular see columns 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,378 for a complete description, including amino sequence, of Protease A and its variants. Other proteases are sold under the tradenames: Primase, Durazym, Opticlean and Optimase. Preferred proteolytic enzymes, then, are selected from the group consisting of Alcalase(copyright) (Novo Industri A/S), BPNxe2x80x2, Protease A and Protease B (Genencor), and mixtures thereof. Protease B is most preferred.
Of particular interest for use herein are the proteases described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,733.
Also proteases described in our co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/136,797 can be included in the detergent composition of the invention.
Another preferred protease, referred to as xe2x80x9cProtease Dxe2x80x9d is a carbonyl hydrolase variant having an amino acid sequence not found in nature, which is derived from a precursor carbonyl hydrolase by substituting a different amino acid for a plurality of amino acid residues at a position in said carbonyl hydrolase equivalent to position +76, preferably also in combination with one or more amino acid residue positions equivalent to those selected from the group consisting of +99, +101, +103, +104, +107, +123, +27, +105, +109, +126, +128, +135, +156, +166, +195, +197, +204, +206, +210, +216, +217, +218, +222, +260, +265, and/or +274 according to the numbering of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin, as described in WO 95/10615 published Apr. 20, 1995 by Genencor International (A. Baeck et al. entitled xe2x80x9cProtease-Containing Cleaning Compositionsxe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,630, issued Oct. 21, 1997.
Useful proteases are also described in PCT publications: WO 95/30010 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company; WO 95/30011 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company; WO 95/29979 published Nov. 9, 1995 by The Procter and Gamble Company.
Protease enzyme may be incorporated into the compositions in accordance with the invention at a level of from 0.0001% to 2% active enzyme by weight of the composition.
Amylasexe2x80x94Amylases (xcex1 and/or xcex2) can be included for removal of carbohydrate-based stains. Suitable amylases are Termamyl(copyright) (Novo Nordisk), Fungamyl(copyright) and BAN(copyright) (Novo Nordisk). The enzymes may be of any suitable origin, such as vegetable, animal, bacterial, fungal and yeast origin. Amylase enzymes are normally incorporated in the detergent composition at levels from 0.0001% to 2%, preferably from about 0.0001% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.0005% to about 0.1%, even more preferably from about 0.001% to about 0.05% of active enzyme by weight of the detergent composition.
Amylase enzymes also include those described in WO95/26397 and in co-pending application by Novo Nordisk PCT/DK96/00056. Other specific amylase enzymes for use in the detergent compositions of the present invention therefore include:
(a) xcex1-amylases characterised by having a specific activity at least 25% higher than the specific activity of Termamyl(copyright) at a temperature range of 25xc2x0 C. to 55xc2x0 C. and at a pH value in the range of 8 to 10, measured by the Phadebas(copyright) xcex1-amylase activity assay. Such Phadebas(copyright) xcex1-amylase activity assay is described at pages 9-10, WO95/26397.
(b) xcex1-amylases according (a) comprising the amino sequence shown in the SEQ ID listings in the above cited reference, or an xcex1-amylase being at least 80% homologous with the amino acid sequence shown in the SEQ ID listing.
(c) xcex1-amylases according (a) obtained from an alkalophilic Bacillus species, comprising the following amino sequence in the N-terminal: His-His-Asn-Gly-Thr-Asn-Gly-Thr-Met-Met-Gln-Tyr-Phe-Glu-Trp-Tyr-Leu-Pro-Asn-Asp.
A polypeptide is considered to be X% homologous to the parent amylase if a comparison of the respective amino acid sequences, performed via algorithms, such as the one described by Lipman and Pearson in Science 227, 1985, p. 1435, reveals an identity of X%
(d) xcex1-amylases according (a-c) wherein the xcex1-amylase is obtainable from an alkalophilic Bacillus species; and in particular, from any of the strains NCIB 12289, NCIB 12512, NCIB 12513 and DSM 935.
In the context of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cobtainable fromxe2x80x9d is intended not only to indicate an amylase produced by a Bacillus strain but also an amylase encoded by a DNA sequence isolated from such a Bacillus strain and produced in an host organism transformed with said DNA sequence.
(e)xcex1-amylase showing positive immunological cross-reactivity with antibodies raised against an xcex1-amylase having an amino acid sequence corresponding respectively to those xcex1-amylases in (a-d).
(f) Variants of the following parent xcex1-amylases which (i) have one of the amino acid sequences shown in corresponding respectively to those xcex1-amylases in (a-e), or (ii) displays at least 80% homology with one or more of said amino acid sequences, and/or displays immunological cross-reactivity with an antibody raised against an xcex1-amylase having one of said amino acid sequences, and/or is encoded by a DNA sequence which hybridizes with the same probe as a DNA sequence encoding an xcex1-amylase having one of said amino acid sequence; in which variants:
1. at least one amino acid residue of said parent xcex1-amylase has been deleted; and/or
2. at least one amino acid residue of said parent xcex1-amylase has been replaced by a different amino acid residue; and/or
3. at least one amino acid residue has been inserted relative to said parent xcex1-amylase;
said variant having an xcex1-amylase activity and exhibiting at least one of the following properties relative to said parent xcex1-amylase : increased thermostability, increased stability towards oxidation, reduced Ca ion dependency, increased stability and/or xcex1-amylolytic activity at neutral to relatively high pH values, increased xcex1-amylolytic activity at relatively high temperature and increase or decrease of the isoelectric point (pI) so as to better match the pI value for xcex1-amylase variant to the pH of the medium. Said variants are described in the patent application PCT/DK96/00056.
Other amylases suitable herein include, for example, xcex1-amylases described in GB 1,296,839 to Novo; RAPIDASE(copyright), International Bio-Synthetics, Inc. and TERMAMYL(copyright), Novo. FUNGAMYL(copyright) from Novo is especially useful. Engineering of enzymes for improved stability, e.g., oxidative stability, is known. See, for example J. Biological Chem., Vol. 260, No. 11, June 1985, pp. 6518-6521. Certain preferred embodiments of the present compositions can make use of amylases having improved stability in detergents such as automatic dishwashing types, especially improved oxidative stability as measured against a reference-point of TERMAMYL(copyright) in commercial use in 1993. These preferred amylases herein share the characteristic of being xe2x80x9cstability-enhancedxe2x80x9d amylases, characterized, at a minimum, by a measurable improvement in one or more of: oxidative stability, e.g., to hydrogen peroxide/tetraacetylethylenediamine in buffered solution at pH 9-10; thermal stability, e.g., at common wash temperatures such as about 60xc2x0 C.; or alkaline stability, e.g., at a pH from about 8 to about 11, measured versus the above-identified reference-point amylase. Stability can be measured using any of the art-disclosed technical tests. See, for example, references disclosed in WO 9402597. Stability-enhanced amylases can be obtained from Novo or from Genencor International. One class of highly preferred amylases herein have the commonality of being derived using site-directed mutagenesis from one or more of the Bacillus amylases, especially the Bacillus xcex1-amylases, regardless of whether one, two or multiple amylase strains are the immediate precursors. Oxidative stability-enhanced amylases vs. the above-identified reference amylase are preferred for use, especially in bleaching, more preferably oxygen bleaching, as distinct from chlorine bleaching, detergent compositions herein. Such preferred amylases include (a) an amylase according to the hereinbefore incorporated WO 9402597, Novo, Feb. 3, 1994, as further illustrated by a mutant in which substitution is made, using alanine or threonine, preferably threonine, of the methionine residue located in position 197 of the B. licheniformis alpha-amylase, known as TERMAMYL(copyright), or the homologous position variation of a similar parent amylase, such as B. amyloliquefaciens, B. subtilis, or B. stearothermophilus; (b) stability-enhanced amylases as described by Genencor International in a paper entitled xe2x80x9cOxidatively Resistant alpha-Amylasesxe2x80x9d presented at the 207th American Chemical Society National Meeting, Mar. 13-17 1994, by C. Mitchinson. Therein it was noted that bleaches in automatic dishwashing detergents inactivate alpha-amylases but that improved oxidative stability amylases have been made by Genencor from B. lichenifornis NCIB8061. Methionine (Met) was identified as the most likely residue to be modified. Met was substituted, one at a time, in positions 8, 15, 197, 256, 304, 366 and 438 leading to specific mutants, particularly important being M197L and M197T with the M197T variant being the most stable expressed variant. Stability was measured in CASCADE(copyright) and SUNLIGHT(copyright); (c) particularly preferred amylases herein include amylase variants having additional modification in the immediate parent as described in WO 9510603 A and are available from the assignee, Novo, as DURAMYL(copyright). Other particularly preferred oxidative stability enhanced amylase include those described in WO 9418314 to Genencor International and WO 9402597 to Novo. Any other oxidative stability-enhanced amylase can be used, for example as derived by site-directed mutagenesis from known chimeric, hybrid or simple mutant parent forms of available amylases. Other preferred enzyme modifications are accessible. See WO 9509909 A to Novo.
Various carbohydrase enzymes which impart antimicrobial activity may also be included in the present invention. Such enzymes include endoglycosidase, Type II endoglycosidase and glucosidase as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,236, 5,395,541, 5,238,843 and 5,356,803 the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Of course, other enzymes having antimicrobial activity may be employed as well including peroxidases, oxidases and various other enzymes.
It is also possible to include an enzyme stabilization system into the compositions of the present invention when any enzyme is present in the composition.
Perfumesxe2x80x94Perfumes and perfumery ingredients useful in the present compositions and processes comprise a wide variety of natural and synthetic chemical ingredients, including, but not limited to, aldehydes, ketones, esters, and the like. Also included are various natural extracts and essences which can comprise complex mixtures of ingredients, such as orange oil, lemon oil, rose extract, lavender, musk, patchouli, balsamic essence, sandalwood oil, pine oil, cedar, and the like. Finished perfumes can comprise extremely complex mixtures of such ingredients. Finished perfumes typically comprise from about 0.01% to about 2%, by weight, of the detergent compositions herein, and individual perfumery ingredients can comprise from about 0.0001% to about 90% of a finished perfume composition.
Non-limiting examples of perfume ingredients useful herein include: 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetramethyl naphthalene; ionone methyl; ionone gamma methyl; methyl cedrylone; methyl dihydrojasmonate; methyl 1,6,10-trimethyl-2,5,9-cyclododecatrien-1-yl ketone; 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin; 4-acetyl-6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethyl indane; para-hydroxy-phenyl-butanone; benzophenone; methyl beta-naphthyl ketone; 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5-hexamethyl indane; 5-acetyl-3-isopropyl-1,1,2,6-tetramethyl indane; 1-dodecanal, 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde; 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyl ocatanal; 10-undecen-1-al; iso-hexenyl cyclohexyl carboxaldehyde; formyl tricyclodecane; condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and methyl anthranilate, condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and indol, condensation products of phenyl acetaldehyde and indol; 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; ethyl vanillin; heliotropin; hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; amyl cinnamic aldehyde; 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; coumatin; decalactone gamma; cyclo-pentadecanolide; 16-hydroxy-9-hexadecenoic acid lactone; 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethylcyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane; beta-naphthol methyl ether; ambroxane; dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethylnaphtho[2,1b]furan; cedrol, 5-(2,2,3-tdmethylcyclopent-3-enyl)-3-methylpentan-2-ol; 2-ethyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol; caryophyllene alcohol; tricyclodecenyl propionate; tricyclodecenyl acetate; benzyl salicylate; cedryl acetate; and para-(tert-butyl) cyclohexyl acetate.
Particularly preferred perfume materials are those that provide the largest odor improvements in finished product compositions containing cellulases. These perfumes include but are not limited to: hexyl cinnamic aldehyde; 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetra-methyl naphthalene; benzyl salicylate; 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin; para-tert-butyl cyclohexyl acetate; methyl dihydro jasmonate; beta-napthol methyl ether; methyl beta-naphthyl ketone; 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)-propionaldehyde; 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethyl-cyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane; dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethylnaphtho[2,1b]furan; anisaldehyde; coumarin; cedrol; vanillin; cyclopentadecanolide; tricyclodecenyl acetate; and tricyclodecenyl propionate.
Other perfume materials include essential oils, resinoids, and resins from a variety of sources including, but not limited to: Peru balsam, Olibanum resinoid, styrax, labdanum resin, nutmeg, cassia oil, benzoin resin, coriander and lavandin. Still other perfume chemicals include phenyl ethyl alcohol, terpineol, linalool, linalyl acetate, geraniol, nerol, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-cyclohexanol acetate, benzyl acetate, and eugenol. Carriers such as diethylphthalate can be used in the finished perfume compositions.
Chelating Agentsxe2x80x94The detergent compositions herein may also optionally contain one or more iron and/or manganese chelating agents. Such chelating agents can be selected from the group consisting of amino carboxylates, amino phosphonates, polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents and mixtures therein, all as hereinafter defined. Without intending to be bound by theory, it is believed that the benefit of these materials is due in part to their exceptional ability to remove iron and manganese ions from washing solutions by formation of soluble chelates.
Amino carboxylates useful as optional chelating agents include ethylenediaminetetracetates, N-hydroxyethylethylenediaminetriacetates, nitrilo-tri-acetates, ethylenediamine tetrapro-prionates, triethylenetetraaminehexacetates, diethylenetriaminepentaacetates, and ethanoldi-glycines, alkali metal, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts therein and mixtures therein.
Amino phosphonates are also suitable for use as chelating agents in the compositions of the invention when at lease low levels of total phosphorus are permitted in detergent compositions, and include ethylenediaminetetrakis (methylenephosphonates) as DEQUEST. Preferred, these amino phosphonates to not contain alkyl or alkenyl groups with more than about 6 carbon atoms.
Polyfunctionally-substituted aromatic chelating agents are also useful in the compositions herein. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,044, issued May 21, 1974, to Connor et al. Preferred compounds of this type in acid form are dihydroxydisulfobenzenes such as 1,2-dihydroxy-3,5-disulfobenzene.
A preferred biodegradable chelator for use herein is ethylenediamine disuccinate (xe2x80x9cEDDSxe2x80x9d), especially the [S,S] isomer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,233, Nov. 3, 1987, to Hartman and Perkins.
The compositions herein may also contain water-soluble methyl glycine diacetic acid (MGDA) salts (or acid form) as a chelant or co-builder. Similarly, the so called xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d builders such as citrate can also be used as chelating agents.
If utilized, these chelating agents will generally comprise from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight of the detergent compositions herein. More preferably, if utilized, the chelating agents will comprise from about 0.1% to about 3.0% by weight of such compositions.
Composition pH
Dishwashing compositions of the invention will be subjected to acidic stresses created by food soils when put to use, i.e., diluted and applied to soiled dishes. If a composition with a pH greater than 7 is to be more effective, it preferably should contain a buffering agent capable of providing a generally more alkaline pH in the composition and in dilute solutions, i.e., about 0.1% to 0.4% by weight aqueous solution, of the composition. The pKa value of this buffering agent should be about 0.5 to 1.0 pH units below the desired pH value of the composition (determined as described above). Preferably, the pKa of the buffering agent should be from about 7 to about 10. Under these conditions the buffering agent most effectively controls the pH while using the least amount thereof.
The buffering agent may be an active detergent in its own right, or it may be a low molecular weight, organic or inorganic material that is used in this composition solely for maintaining an alkaline pH. Preferred buffering agents for compositions of this invention are nitrogen-containing materials. Some examples are amino acids such as lysine or lower alcohol amines like mono-, di-, and tri-ethanolamine. Other preferred nitrogen-containing buffering agents are Tri(hydroxymethyl)amino methane (HOCH2)3CNH3 (TRIS), 2-amino-2-ethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-amino-2-methyl-propanol, 2-amino-2-methyl-1,3-propanol, disodium glutamate, N-methyl diethanolamide, 1,3-diamino-propanol N,Nxe2x80x2-tetra-methyl-1,3-diamino-2-propanol, N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)glycine (bicine) and N-tris (hydroxymethyl)methyl glycine (tricine). Mixtures of any of the above are also acceptable. Useful inorganic buffers/alkalinity sources include the alkali metal carbonates and alkali metal phosphates, e.g., sodium carbonate, sodium polyphosphate. For additional buffers see McCutcheon""s EMULSIFIERS AND DETERGENTS, North American Edition, 1997, McCutcheon Division, MC Publishing Company Kirk and WO 95/07971 both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The buffering agent, if used, is present in the compositions of the invention herein at a level of from about 0.1% to 15%, preferably from about 1% to 10%, most preferably from about 2% to 8%, by weight of the composition.
Calcium and/or Magnesium Ions
The presence of calcium and/or magnesium (divalent) ions improves the cleaning of greasy soils for various compositions, i.e., compositions containing alkyl ethoxy sulfates and/or polyhydroxy fatty acid amides. This is especially true when the compositions are used in softened water that contains few divalent ions. It is believed that calcium and/or magnesium ions increase the packing of the surfactants at the oil/water interface, thereby reducing interfacial tension and improving grease cleaning.
Compositions of the invention herein containing magnesium and/or calcium ions exhibit good grease removal, manifest mildness to the skin, and provide good storage stability. These ions can be present in the compositions herein at an active level of from about 0.1% to 4%, preferably from about 0.3% to 3.5%, more preferably from about 0.5% to 1%, by weight.
Preferably, the magnesium or calcium ions are added as a hydroxide, chloride, acetate, formate, oxide or nitrate salt to the compositions of the present invention. Calcium ions may also be added as salts of the hydrotrope.
The amount of calcium or magnesium ions present in compositions of the invention will be dependent upon the amount of total surfactant present therein. When calcium ions are present in the compositions of this invention, the molar ratio of calcium ions to total anionic surfactant should be from about 0.25:1 to about 2:1.
Formulating such divalent ion-containing compositions in alkaline pH matrices may be difficult due to the incompatibility of the divalent ions, particularly magnesium, with hydroxide ions. When both divalent ions and alkaline pH are combined with the surfactant mixture of this invention, grease cleaning is achieved that is superior to that obtained by either alkaline pH or divalent ions alone. Yet, during storage, the stability of these compositions becomes poor due to the formation of hydroxide precipitates. Therefore, chelating agents discussed hereinbefore may also be necessary.
Other Ingredientsxe2x80x94The detergent compositions will further preferably comprise one or more detersive adjuncts selected from the following: soil release polymers, polymeric dispersants, polysaccharides, abrasives, bactericides, tarnish inhibitors, builders, enzymes, opacifiers, dyes, buffers, antifungal or mildew control agents, insect repellents, perfumes, hydrotropes, thickeners, processing aids, suds boosters, brighteners, anti-corrosive aids, stabilizers antioxidants and chelants. A wide variety of other ingredients useful in detergent compositions can be included in the compositions herein, including other active ingredients, carriers, hydrotropes, antioxidants, processing aids, dyes or pigments, solvents for liquid formulations, solid fillers for bar compositions, etc. If high sudsing is desired, suds boosters such as the C10-C16 alkanolamides can be incorporated into the compositions, typically at 1%-10% levels. The C10-C14 monoethanol and diethanol amides illustrate a typical class of such suds boosters. Use of such suds boosters with high sudsing adjunct surfactants such as the amine oxides, betaines and sultaines noted above is also advantageous.
An antioxidant can be optionally added to the detergent compositions of the present invention. They can be any conventional antioxidant used in detergent compositions, such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol (BHT), carbamate, ascorbate, thiosulfate, monoethanolamine(MEA), diethanolamine, triethanolamine, etc. It is preferred that the antioxidant, when present, be present in the composition from about 0.001% to about 5% by weight.
Various detersive ingredients employed in the present compositions optionally can be further stabilized by absorbing said ingredients onto a porous hydrophobic substrate, then coating said substrate with a hydrophobic coating. Preferably, the detersive ingredient is admixed with a surfactant before being absorbed into the porous substrate. In use, the detersive ingredient is released from the substrate into the aqueous washing liquor, where it performs its intended detersive function.
To illustrate this technique in more detail, a porous hydrophobic silica (trademark SIPERNAT D10, DeGussa) is admixed with a proteolytic enzyme solution containing 3%-5% of C13-15 ethoxylated alcohol (EO 7) nonionic surfactant. Typically, the enzyme/surfactant solution is 2.5xc3x97the weight of silica. The resulting powder is dispersed with stirring in silicone oil (various silicone oil viscosities in the range of 500-12,500 can be used). The resulting silicone oil dispersion is emulsified or otherwise added to the final detergent matrix. By this means, ingredients such as the aforementioned enzymes, bleaches, bleach activators, bleach catalysts, photoactivators, dyes, fluorescers, fabric conditioners and hydrolyzable surfactants can be xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d for use in detergents, including liquid laundry detergent compositions.
Further, these hand dishwashing detergent embodiments preferably further comprises a hydrotrope. Suitable hydrotropes include sodium, potassium, ammonium or water-soluble substituted ammonium salts of toluene sulfonic acid, naphthalene sulfonic acid, cumene sulfonic acid, xylene sulfonic acid.
The detergent compositions of this invention can be in any form, including granular, paste, gel or liquid. Highly preferred embodiments are in liquid or gel form. Liquid detergent compositions can contain water and other solvents as carriers. Low molecular weight primary or secondary alcohols exemplified by methanol, ethanol, propanol, and isopropanol are suitable. Monohydric alcohols are preferred for solubilizing surfactant, but polyols such as those containing from 2 to about 6 carbon atoms and from 2 to about 6 hydroxy groups (e.g., 1,3-propanediol, ethylene glycol, glycerine, and 1,2-propanediol) can also be used. The compositions may contain from 5% to 90%, typically 10% to 50% of such carriers.
An example of the procedure for making granules of the detergent compositions herein is as follows:xe2x80x94Linear aklylbenzenesulfonate, citric acid, sodium silicate, sodium sulfate perfume, diamine and water are added to, heated and mixed via a crutcher. The resulting slurry is spray dried into a granular form.
An example of the procedure for making liquid detergent compositions herein is as follows:xe2x80x94To the free water and citrate are added and dissolved. To this solution amine oxide, betaine, ethanol, hydrotrope and nonionic surfactant are added. If free water isn""t available, the citrate are added to the above mix then stirred until dissolved. At this point, an acid is added to neutralize the formulation. It is preferred that the acid be chosen from organic acids such as maleic and citric, however, inorganic mineral acids may be employed as well. In preferred embodiments these acids are added to the formulation followed by diamine addition. AExS is added last.
The manufacture of liquid detergent compositions which comprise a non-aqueous carrier medium can be prepared according to the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,570; 4,767,558; 4,772,413; 4,889,652; 4,892,673; GB-A-2,158,838; GB-A-2,195,125; GB-A-2,195,649; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,462; 5,266,233; EP-A-225,654 (Jun. 16, 1987); EP-A-510,762 (Oct. 28, 1992); EP-A-540,089 (May 5, 1993); EP-A-540,090 (May 5, 1993); U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,820; EP-A-565,017 (Oct. 13, 1993); EP-A-030,096 (Jun. 10, 1981), incorporated herein by reference. Such compositions can contain various particulate detersive ingredients stably suspended therein. Such non-aqueous compositions thus comprise a LIQUID PHASE and, optionally but preferably, a SOLID PHASE, all as described in more detail hereinafter and in the cited references.
The compositions of this invention can be used to form aqueous washing solutions for use hand dishwashing. Generally, an effective amount of such compositions is added to water to form such aqueous cleaning or soaking solutions. The aqueous solution so formed is then contacted with the dishware, tableware, and cooking utensils.
An effective amount of the detergent compositions herein added to water to form aqueous cleaning solutions can comprise amounts sufficient to form from about 500 to 20,000 ppm of composition in aqueous solution. More preferably, from about 800 to 5,000 ppm of the detergent compositions herein will be provided in aqueous cleaning liquor.
The present invention also relates to a method for providing increased suds volume and increased suds retention while hand washing dishware or cookware articles in need of cleaning, comprising the step of contacting said articles with an aqueous solution of a detergent composition suitable for use in hand dishwashing, said composition comprising:
a) an effective amount of a polymeric suds stabilizer as hereinbefore defined;
b) an effective amount of a detersive surfactant; and
c) the balance carriers and other adjunct ingredients; provided the pH of a 10% aqueous solution of said composition is from about 4 to about 12.
The present invention also relates to a means for preventing the redeposition of grease, oils, and dirt, especially grease, from the hand washing solution onto dishware. This method comprises contacting an aqueous solution of the compositions of the present invention with soiled dishware and washing said dishware with said aqueous solution.
An effective amount of the detergent compositions herein added to water to form aqueous cleaning solutions according to the method of the present invention comprises amounts sufficient to form from about 500 to 20,000 ppm of composition in aqueous solution. More preferably, from about 800 to 2,500 ppm of the detergent compositions herein will be provided in aqueous cleaning liquor.
The liquid detergent compositions of the present invention are effective for preventing the redeposition of grease from the wash solution back onto the dishware during washing. One measure of effectiveness of the compositions of the present invention involves redeposition tests. The following test and others of similar nature are used to evaluate the suitability of the formulas described herein.
A polyethylene 2 L graduated cylinder is filled to the 1 L graduation mark with an aqueous (water=7 grain) solution comprising from about 500 to about 20,000 ppm of a liquid detergent composition according to the present invention. A synthetic greasy soil composition is then added to the cylinder and the solution is agitated. After a period of time the solution is decanted from the graduated cylinder and the interior walls of the graduated cylinder are rinsed with a suitable solvent or combination of solvents to recover any re-deposited greasy soil. The solvent is removed and the weight of greasy soil which remains in solution is determined by subtracting the amount of soil recovered from the amount initially added to the aqueous solution.
Other re-deposition test include immersion of tableware, flatware, and the like and recovering any re-deposited soil.
The above test can be further modified to determine the increased amount of suds volume and suds duration. The solution is first agitated then subsequently challenged with portions of greasy soil with agitation between each subsequent soil addition. The suds volume can be easily determined by using the vacant volume of the 2 L cylinder as a guide.